Union List/Chaos Library
Introduction & Greetings Welcome to Chaos Library's Union Page !' 'Chaos Library welcomes all players of different levels to join us owo/' Our Main Objective is to mainly have fun, kick*ss on events and look forward to our great adventure together in the world of Age of Ishtaria! All the best, wherever or whoever you are ! ^_^ About Chaos Library Chaos Library was created by CrystalQ on 6th November 2014. Union Leadership has been passed onto Daniilobito as of April 2015. Union Name : Chaos Library Union Rank : Rank 17 Members : 20/20 Union Stance : All Welcome! Recruitment : Not for now, wishing for future extensions on unions. Organization Chart Union Founder : CrystalQ Union Leader : Daniilobito Recruitment Currently, this union is only prior to special invitations and requests due to the limited member capacity for unions at the moment. QwQ ''' '''In truth, we would like to invite more players to come and join us, just to show that gameplay is not just all about being level-oriented, that it's also about meeting and getting to know other players :) Because Age of Ishtaria is still new, there's much more to explore, to see and to feel ! If you're still interested to contact us, just look at the Contact Us Section below ! Da Unwritten-But-Typed-Out Rules of Chaos Library # All union members are encouraged to follow the principles of the union. # No Level Requirement is needed to join this union. All is Welcome ! # No Specific Time Zone or Country of Origin is required, we are a globalised union united as one ! # Communication in game or social media and messenger apps allowed and encouraged :3 We use both line messenger app and union chat. # Inactive or passive members will be put to rest in peace in 5 days unless given a good reason QwQ # Only applies to world ranking events - If raid boss is unleashed, do tap the raid boss if given the chance as untap bosses won't be seen by others ! Take note, do not use all atk kill off the normal boss unleashed by others unless its a tap or asked by the unleasher as they may want to unleash a wild themselves. For wild bosses, anyone is allowed to kill off. # If you won't or are unable to tap the raid bosses, we won't harm you, don't worry, it's a game :) # Give and take, respect and help others, friendship and teamwork ! Go, go, go ! :D # Bazaar Rules - Trading chat is allowed but at minimal basis. Please chat on each one another's profile/line or use the LINE Chat Trade Groups instead :D # Lastly, enjoy Age of Ishtaria to the fullest ! Principles of Chaos Library * Carry out beneficial activities together as a union as a way to improve ourselves and others in all sensible aspects in order to progress onto the next level and so forth. * Honour ourselves and treasure others with utmost respect in a mutual manner regardless of ranks, levels or classes as we take pride in performing the best of our abilities in achieving our goals and upholding Chaos Library's great reputation as an ideal union for all in the Age of Ishtaria World. * We are fearless, fighting mercenaries that don't mind eating cards for breakfast, lunch and dinner. When faced in battle, our winning diet of determination are our key to the doors of success. * We are against any form of scams, frauds, trolls and other disagreeable stuffs. As a precaution, we show great care in taking early measures to prevent any undesirable results and still aid those who had been affected from before. * Show our natural instinct to compete with others in all respective fields of Age of Ishtaria without neglecting the virtue of give and take by aiding others regardless of whether the player is part of the union or not when they are in times of need, anytime, anywhere. * Actively hunt down event and raid bosses who plagued the Age of Ishtaria World with an awesome battle fury that no fire set to the rain could ever match. * '' Indulge ourselves in fun-filled activities within the union to promote social communication and friendliness among the union members as we journey onto our greatest adventure of our lives, not only as comrades, but as lifelong friends !'' Contact Us If you're still interested to just hang out with us and be friends, you can contact Daniilobito through the classic in game profile comment :) We also have line messenger group chat but decided to open it only to current and former members of Chaos Library Union. Cya in Age of Ishtaria ! Blacklisted Players Category:Community